Interview and Chocolate?
by dee-mocchan
Summary: Kisah Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi yang harus bertugas di tengah hujan salju. /"Wah, lihat ada juga yang masih keluar di hujan salju begini." /"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Tapi aku malu..." /"Aominecchi no baka!" /"Hee Shin-chan tak usah malu! / "Kami-sama tolong berilah kami kesabaran menjalankan misi ini..." / KiyoHyuu. Warning inside. For "Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge." RnR?


**Interview and Chocolate?**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**By dee-mocchan **

**For **_**Event Challenge Knb FFN group on Facebook – "Minor Characters Appreciation Challenge**__**." **_

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki-sensei.**

**Warning: AU (Repoter!Hyuuga dan Cameraman!Kiyoshi), BL, Fic absurd dan maksa, mungkin OOC, banyak pairs nyempil. **

**Characters: Hyuuga J, Kiyoshi T, Momoi S, Sakurai R, Aomine D, Kise R, Midorima S, Takao K, Mibuchi R, Himuro T.**

**Pairs: KiyoHyuu (main), SakuMomo, AoKise, MidoTaka, MibuHimu(?).**

**Rated: T deh.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Enjoy-ssu... maaf kalo jelek, maaf juga kalo banyak pairs berserakan. Semoga fic ini memenuhi syarat dengan segala ketidaksempurnaannya. Mungkin ada typos juga mohon maklum ini ngetik tengah malem. Silakan saran dan kritiknya saya tunggu di kotak ripiu. m(_ _)m**

* * *

"Yak! Halo pembaca sekalian yang budiman dan semoga tidak tambah bejat. Disini bersama saya karakter dari _fic absurd_ dan juga abal ini—Hyuuga _desu_! Saya bawa teman loh ini dia... woi Kiyoshi kemari kau!"

"_Anoo_ ini kenapa aku di _summon _tiba-tiba gini _babe_?" tanya _partner_ dari Hyuuga Junpei, Kiyoshi Teppei celingukan yang membuat rambutnya goyang dombret.

"Wah! Jangan panggil aku _babe_! Panggil aja Hyuuga kayak biasa!" Hyuuga panik buru-buru mengoreksi omongan Kiyoshi.

"Ohok-ohok... duh maaf saya lagi batuk, malah tambah parah gegara makan martabak sampai kesetanan semalem... Kiyoshi kamu saya panggil kesini buat jadi _cameraman_ dalam misi kita kali ini. Yah pokoknya gitu lah. Dan juga terima kasih banyak untuk _manager_ selaku _make-up artist _saya dan Kiyoshi si _idiot_ ini." Hyuuga membungkukkan badannya dengan sopan entah ke siapa. Padahal Riko sedang berada di puluh-puluh km dari tempat mereka berada.

Riko di kejauhan: Woi kenapa aku cuma _make-up artist _doang _aho_!?

"Anggap saja suara tadi hanya angin lewat ya saudara-saudara..." Hyuuga kibas poni yang bikin Kiyoshi menyengir tidak jelas dan Riko yang melempar sendal bututnya.

"Iya _manager_ ampun! Habisnya dirimu jauh jadi kita kontak pakai bahasa qalbu saja yak?" pasang _puppy dog eyes_ nya si Nigou. Yang di balas lemparan gunting rumput tetangga oleh Riko.

"Whoops! Nggak kena weeek!" Hyuuga menjulurkan lidah ke Riko yang mengutuk di balik bayangan.

"_Anoo_, Hyuuga sebenarnya kita itu mau melakukan sih? Aku di suruh memegang kamera tv pula. Berat tahu! Mana dingin lagi brrr untung aku pakai jaket paling tebal..." Kiyoshi yang tidak tahu-menahu tujuan Hyuuga mulai mengeluh kepada reporter gila yang tidak berdosa ini. Gila kok tak berdosa ya?

"_Aho_! Kan aku sudah sms ke kamu kemarin detilnya! Masa lupa?" Hyuuga menggetok kepala coklat Kiyoshi dengan _microphone_nya yang berwarna-warni persis pelangi. Ya Tuhan tolong alay banget _mic_ nyaaaa!

"Sakit, _babe_! Sms yang mana sih? Kamu kalau sms kan banyak banget, Hyuuga..." keluh si alis tebal diantara keduanya.

Hyuuga _blushing_ mendadak entah karena udara dingin atau karena lagi-lagi Kiyoshi keceplosan bilang _babe_. "Su-sudah aku bilang jangan bilang babe kalau kita di tempat umum ih..." si reporter berkacamata itu memalingkan wajahnya yang super duper merah mirip tomat busuk.

Kiyoshi tidak membalas malah sibuk mengotak-atik ponselnya sementara satu tangannya masih memegang kamera besar untuk syuting itu. "Oh, sms yang ini ya? Ya ya ya aku mengerti sekarang. Ayo kita mulai beraksi sekarang, Hyuuga!" Kiyoshi yang tadi ogah-ogahan kembali bersemangat.

"Oi, tunggu Kiyoshi!" teriak Hyuuga yang di tinggal Kiyoshi berjalan duluan.

.

.

"Kita mau kemana sih Kiyoshi?" tanyanya terengah-engah menyusul Kiyoshi berlari tadi.

"Hmm? Kan katanya kita mau menjalankan misi. Disini lebih ramai Hyuuga... pasti banyak pasangan yang huru-hara." Jelas Kiyoshi yang mulai sibuk dengan kameranya. Diam-diam Kiyoshi ternyata jago mengoperasikan benda itu.

Setelah beberapa saat mereka mempersiapkan diri dan segala peralatan, tampak sepasang bersurai _pink_ dan coklat tua berjalan kearah mereka. Dengan segera Kiyoshi dan Hyuuga pasang ancang-ancang. Kiyoshi memberikan jempol kepada Hyuuga begitu kamera sudah siap _rolling_.

"Waaahhh, lihat ada juga yang masih keluar di hujan salju begini ya..."

Kedua orang yang Hyuuga sapa memekik kaget. Yang satu teriak melengking karena kaget yang satunya malah meminta maaf padahal yang salah adalah Hyuuga sendiri.

"Maaf, aduh aduh kalian sepertinya dekat. Bagaimana pendapat kalian tentang salju tahun ini? Ah jangan malu ayo lihat ke kameranya." Hyuuga mulai beraksi menunjuk kearah Kiyoshi agar dua sejoli itu mau melihat ke kamera. Terutama si pemuda rambut coklat yang bersembunyi di belakang perempuan berambut pink tersebut.

"Maafkan aku, maafkan aku! Tapi aku malu..." ujar si pemuda cokelat dengan mata _moe _dari balik punggung perempuan bersurai _pink_ itu.

"Ahahaha, maaf Ryou_-chan _itu pemalu. Salju ya? Aku suka musim dingin! Soalnya aku bisa memakaikan pakaian _loli_ edisi _winter_ ke Ryou_-chan_! Gyaaa bahagianya." Gadis yang di kenal Momoi itu sibuk mengkhayal ria dengan mata yang berbinar-binar bahagia sementara Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi hanya bisa tertawa garing.

"Ayo Ryou_-chan_ kita ke _mall_! Keburu pakaian yang aku mau habis! Ayooo!" seru Momoi girang yang lalu menyeret Sakurai pergi dari situ.

"Pasangan macam apa barusan itu..." Hyuuga hanya geleng-geleng kepala heran.

"Pssst, Hyuuga! Ada pasangan yang lain. Ayo siap." Bisik Kiyoshi agak keras.

Tak lama dua orang yang nyaris sama tinggi melewati mereka.

"Wah, wah ada dua mas-mas ganteng nih. Kalian sedang apa di tengah hujan salju begini? Hayo mau kemana?" pemuda pirang yang tadi asyik berceloteh ria langsung gagap dan menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah, sementara pemuda surai biru tua di sebelahnya yang memegang payung mendelik kearah Hyuuga yang mendorong _mic_ ke arah mereka agar bisa memberi komentar.

"Apaan sih ih? Mau godain Kise ya? Sana ah hush hush! Kise itu milikku. Yang bisa memiliki hati Kise hanyalah aku." Dengan posesif pemuda remang itu mendekap Kise yang meronta minta lepas agar Hyuuga tidak bisa mendekatinya.

"_Aominecchi no baka_!" Pemuda yang di panggil Kise seketika lari dari TKP.

"Oi Kise! Kenapa lari?!" di susul si pemuda biru tua di belakangnya yang berlari cepat dengan kedua matanya penuh kilat biru.

"Aku salah apa?" Hyuuga yang di hardik oleh pasangan kopi susu tadi teriak protes kepada Kiyoshi.

"Kamu bertanya mirip om-om genit sih... pantas saja mereka lari..."

"_Say What_!?" Hyuuga syok mendadak.

"Woi, _babe_. Sadar dong ah!" Kiyoshi menampar sekali wajahnya dengan menyesal agar Hyuuga sadar. "Jangan panggil aku _babe_!" protes Hyuuga ketika kembali ke realita.

Tak lama pasangan lain muncul. Lagi-lagi dua orang lelaki tapi kali ini tinggi badan mereka terlihat jauh.

"Maaf mengganggu. Kalian terlihat dekat sekali. Boleh aku bertanya kalian sedang apa di tengah hujan salju begini? Menikmati waktu berdua ya?" Hyuuga memulai _interview_. Mencoba lebih ramah.

"A-apaan sih?! Jangan asal menyimpulkan. Aku tidak sengaja bertemu Bakao tadi. Hmph!" pemuda yang memiliki surai hijau daun itu memaparkan penjelasannya lalu membuang muka dan menutup wajahnya yang memerah dengan tangannya.

"Hee~ Shin_-chan_ tak usah malu! Kita habis latihan basket tadi lalu kita kencan deh~" Takao menjelaskan dengan antusias setelah menyambar _mic_ yang Hyuuga pegang.

"Hee... kalian bersemangat sekali masih giat berlatih ya..."

"Tentu saja dong~ aku selalu datang latihan karena Shin_-chan_ juga tidak pernah bolos latihan."

"E-enak saja! Siapa juga yang mau bertemu dengan kau setiap hari Bakao! Aku benci kau..." si surai hijau itu lalu melangkah pergi membawa payung yang mereka bagi barusan sendirian.

"Aku sayang kau juga, Shin_-chan~ you always make my heart go daiki daiki with a mere glance_." Takao memberi _gesture_ jantungnya yang berdebar depan Hyuuga dan Kiyoshi lalu lari menyusul 'Shin_-chan_'.

"_Kami-sama_ tolong berilah kami kesabaran menjalankan misi ini..." Hyuuga pun berdoa khusyuk yang di amin kan oleh Kiyoshi. Tak lama mereka kembali bersiap dengan kamera dan mic setia di tangan mereka. Sudah siap kuda-kuda kali saja ada korban lewat.

"Naa, Kiyoshi kok tidak ada yang lewat lagi yah? Cuaca makin buruk nih..." keluh Hyuuga mengusap-usap kedua tangannya yang mulai membeku.

Kiyoshi yang asyik mengelap kamera hasil pinjaman kantor menjawab, "Sabar Hyuuga... mungkin lima menit lagi. Kalau lebih dari waktu itu kita sudahi saja oke?" Kiyoshi rupanya khawatir dengan sang kekasih. Eh ciye ciyee.

Hyuuga sebagai uke yang baik pun mengangguk. Badannya memang terasa menggigil juga sih. Tadinya mau menyangkal karena sifat _tsundere_ tersembunyinya, meski Hyuuga akhirnya mengalah. Keduanya diam sesaat sampai hidung Hyuuga mengendus sesuatu.

"Kiyoshi! Ayo bersiap! Aku mencium aroma pasangan yang lewat. Ambil posisi!" perintah Hyuuga yang langsung sigap berdiri.

"Eh? Iya iya tunggu bentar aduh..." Kiyoshi yang sempat kewalahan akhirnya bisa menyeimbangkan berat kamera segede gaban itu di tangannya.

Tak sampai lima detik muncul dua sosok yang sama-sama memiliki surai hitam. Tanpa basa-basi Hyuuga langsung menyergap mereka hingga salah satu di antara calon korbannya memekik.

"Gyaaa! Apaan tuh copot eh copot. Ya ampyunnn~!" sudah teriakannya bikin pengang latah pula. Dengan sabar dan setengah kaget Hyuuga mengelus dadanya.

"_A-anoo_, kalian terlihat akrab sekali yaa. Boleh aku bertanya sesuatu?"

"Aduh mas kacamata jangan sok malu-malu deh eyke mau kok jawab pertanyaan mas unyu~" Sosok yang kemudian di ketahui bernama Mibuchi Reo itu dengan antusias tinggi menyambar _mic _yang di sodorkan Hyuuga.

"_A-ano mic_ nya pinjam dulu saya mau bicara..." pinta Hyuuga canggung sambil keringat dingin bercucuran di seluruh kulit wajahnya.

"Aishhh lucu banget deh mas kacamata ini~" Mibuchi menggeliat tidak jelas yang nyaris membuat Hyuuga muntah dengan adegan yang tersaji di depan matanya itu.

"Reo, jangan bikin dia canggung deh..." sosok di samping Mibuchi Reo yang memiliki paras tampan tapi cantik dengan model rambut yang menutupi mata kirinya dengan kalem menenangkan Mibuchi yang ber _fanboy_ ria—sebelum seisi dunia ini gempar—sembari mengembalikan _mic_ nya kembali ke Hyuuga. Duo _KiyoHyuu _menghela napas lega.

"Ba-bagaimana menurut kalian bersama dengan orang yang kita kasihi selama musim dingin?" Hyuuga bertanya agak gagap. Masih trauma lihat Mibuchi menggeliat bak bencong taman lawang.

"Sebenarnya aku lebih suka menghabiskan waktu dengan saudara lelaki ku Taiga. Tapi terpaksa ikut menemani Reo belanja karena kalah suit..." Pemuda bernama Himuro itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng menyayangkan situasi yang sedang ia hadapi sekarang.

"Ehh!? Tatsu_-chan_ jahat aku di nomor duakan oleh adik-adik an mu itu hikss hikss..." kemudian Mibuchi menangis lengkap dengan ingus mengalir.

"Ya ampun dasar manja... maaf kalau begitu kami permisi dulu..." Setelah membungkuk sopan Himuro menarik jaket yang Mibuchi kenakan dan mereka berlalu begitu saja.

Hyuuga mangap. Tetap mangap bahkan ketika Kiyoshi mengguncang bahunya.

"Aku tidak tahan lagi dengan _interview_ menyebalkan ini! Apa sih maunya _manager_ pake menyuruh kita bikin acara beginian juga?! Kecanduan gambar yaoi _interview_ pasangan di pesbuk sih!" Hyuuga emosi dan membuang _microphone_ alay nya ke tanah yang tertumpuk salju.

"Tenanglah Hyuuga... Riko hanya berusaha menaikkan _rating_ stasiun tv kita. Kau tahu kan kalau kita sampai kalah saing Akashi bakalan ngamuk?" Kiyoshi menepuk-nepuk kepala Hyuuga menenangkan sekaligus membersihkan tumpukan salju di rambut _ebony_ nya.

"Aku tidak kuat lagi! Kita protes saja ke _manager_ suruh ganti orang! Capek batin aku capek Kiyoshi. Capeeekkk!" Hyuuga mulai menginjak-injak tumpukan salju di tanah sebagai pelampiasan kesalnya.

Kiyoshi iba melihat Hyuuga tertekan, "Baiklah nanti aku yang bilang Riko. Sudah ah malu ngambek di tempat umum..." Kiyoshi mengusap pelan punggung sang partner.

"Jangan lupa loh kau yang bilang _manager_..." bisik Hyuuga setelah redam emosinya.

"Iya nanti aku yang bilang. Kita ke cafe Murasakibara saja gimana? Aku lihat tanganmu sudah menggigil sedari tadi..." Kiyoshi mengacak rambut Hyuuga sesaat lalu membereskan peralatan syuting mereka.

"Kau yang traktir ya..." semburat merah muncul tipis di kedua pipi Hyuuga.

"Iya deh aku yang bayar..." sahut Kiyoshi yang masih sibuk membereskan kamera dan antek-anteknya. Sayang sekali tidak melihat wajah Hyuuga yang bersemu malu.

.

.

.

"Aduduh dingin banget... Kiyoshi kau tolong pesankan aku kopi hitam panas dan cemilan ya. Terserah deh cemilan apa aku mau ke toilet dulu." Hyuuga melempar asal tas kerjanya ke tempat duduk yang mereka pilih.

"Okidoki Hyuuga." Kiyoshi pamer jempol lagi ke hadapan Hyuuga yang menggeliat nahan buang air.

.

.

Lima menit kemudian.

"_Naa_, Kiyoshi tadi kan aku pesannya kopi kenapa yang datang cokelat panas?" Hyuuga menatap malas secangkir cokelat panas di hadapannya.

"Eh? Masa? Maaf deh Hyuuga aku lupa..." Kiyoshi mengatupnkan kedua telapak tangannya di depan wajah.

"Ya mau bagaimana lagi. Sudah di pesan..." Hyuuga mengaduk cokelatnya dengan sendok. Kiyoshi melakukan hal sama.

"Maaf deh Hyuuga. Nih aku kasih _cheese cake_ milikku deh..." Kiyoshi mendorong sepiring kue milikknya ke depan Hyuuga.

"Ya sudah deh." Hyuuga melahap _cheese cake_ yang Kiyoshi berikan sambil menyamankan posisi duduknya.

"Kau kenapa Hyuuga?" Kiyoshi keheranan melihat Hyuuga yang terus mengganti posisi duduknya.

"Entahlah sepertinya ada yang mengganjal di kursiku. Hyuuga lalu berdiri untuk mengecek benda apa yang mungkin ia duduki.

Hyuuga memiringkan kepalanya bingung begitu menemukan sekotak coklat dengan lebar tiga jari tangan di atas kursinya. "Hah? Daritadi aku dudukin ini? Pantas saja ganjal gimana gitu..."

"Hehehe itu untukmu, Hyuuga..." aku Kiyoshi menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"Hah?"

Kiyoshi berganti menggaruk pipinya, "Itu loh balasan coklat yang kau berikan padaku saat valentine..."

Hyuuga dengan cepat memeriksa kening Kiyoshi, "Kau sakit apa mabuk sih? Ini masih Februari bodoh!" Hyuuga lalu memalingkan wajahnya malu.

"Aku tahu kok ini masih bulan Februari..." pemuda beralis tebal itu memiringkan kepalanya dengan polos.

Pemuda berkacamata di hadapan Kiyoshi menepuk keningnya, "Kau itu seharusnya membalas coklat dariku tanggal 14 Maret Kiyoshi..."

"Eh? Masa? Kok aku tidak tahu ya?"

"Makanya nonton tv!" Hyuuga melempar sendok cokelat panasnya yang mengenai kepala si pria bersurai coklat. Yang terkena sasaran mengaduh pelan.

Mengambil cangkir untuk meneguk isinya Hyuuga bergumam pelan, "Tapi terima kasih." Ucapnya tulus walaupun melihat ke arah jendela alih-alih menatap wajah Kiyoshi.

"Sama-sama Hyuuga." Kiyoshi tersenyum lebar yang seketika menghangatkan hati Hyuuga.

"Pfftttt," tiba-tiba pemuda berambut hitam itu menyemburkan cokelat panasnya.

**TUK.**

Sebuah cincin perak jatuh ke atas meja.

"Hah? Cincin? Siapa pula yang menaruh cincin ini di cangkir cokelatku? Apa punya pelayan cafe ini yang nyemplung ya?" Hyuuga menginspeksi cincin perak itu dengan serius.

Kiyoshi sontak tertawa terbahak-bahak sementara Hyuuga mengeryitkan dahinya.

"Apa yang lucu bodoh?!" aksi protes Hyuuga di selingi dengan tendangan ringan ke kaki Kiyoshi dari bawah meja. Kiyoshi masih saja tertawa yang membuat Hyuuga khawatir kekasihnya itu sudah gila.

Seolah menyadari sesuatu mata Hyuuga membelalak lebar, "Jangan bilang ini ulahmu?"

"Ahahaha wajahmu lucu aku tidak tahan tidak ketawa. Haha, iya itu aku yang menaruhnya di cangkirmu, Hyuuga. Jadi maukah kau memakainya?"

Hyuuga mendengus sambil mengelap cincin itu dengan tisu, "Pertama kau memesankan aku cokelat panas, memberiku _cheese cake_ dan coklat balasan. Lama-lama aku bisa diabetes makan manis terus tahu." Meski berbicara begitu Hyuuga melingkarkan cincin itu di jari manis kanannya.

Kiyoshi menopangkan dagunya di atas meja, " Tidak apa-apa kan? Sekalian balas dendam karena itu yang aku rasakan setiap melihat macam-macam ekspresi wajahmu..."

Pemuda berkacamata itu hanya bisa geleng-geleng kepala, "Dasar kau ini. Mau romantis tapi gagal."

"Tapi kau menyukainya bukan? Bagiku itu sudah cukup." Kiyoshi lalu mengeluskan ibu jarinya ke punggung tangan kanan Hyuuga. Sesekali memainkan cincin yang melingkar disana.

"Dasar _aho_..."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Selesai~**


End file.
